


Misunderstandings

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jay Deakin mentioned, London, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: Louis and Harry are partnered up on a Drama project together... However what happens when Louis fails to mention his sister is staying with him for a few days? - My first work on A03, so please be kind! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt floating around on Tumblr, A prompt from 'Paynner'. It sounded like such a funny prompt, I wanted to have a go at writing it :)

-au where harry and louis are partners for a school project in Uni and louis is funny and keeps flirting with him and harry is halfway in love until one day he sees louis out with Lottie being touchy and laughing and he’s like ‘oh no he has a girlfriend’ so he pines and he’s a bit mean to louis and louis is all ’???????’ because he thought he was finally getting somewhere with harry and one day harry runs into Lottie in a coffee shop and he’s like 'okay i have to tell her that her boyfriend potentially tried to cheat…’ so he goes over and says all this dramatic shit about louis flirting with him and making sexual innuendos with him and he knows she doesn’t deserve that and all the while Lottie's eyebrows are climbing higher and higher on her forehead (but secretly she’s giddy because she realizes this is the boy louis calls home and rambles about) and by the end of Harry's dramatic spiel Lottie smiles and is like 'i know…he told me all that….considering he’s my brother….u know…….’ and harry’s all !!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY and basically he goes to apologize to louis but he’s too late Lottie already told him everything and he’s laughing at harry & they kiss and aaah give me this -

 

Eighteen year old, Harry Styles awoke with dry mouth and a pounding headache. The signs of a good night out. He groaned and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, slowly lifting his body into a sitting position, ignoring the urge to puke.

‘You look worse than me, and I drunk more than you...’ Niall told him, when he flung open Harry’s dorm room door.

Harry slowly turned round and glared at the Irish boy. ‘You’re Irish, Niall... You can drink more than anyone and still feel daisy fresh the next day!’

Niall put his hands up in surrender. ‘We’ve got an hour to get class. Want to grab breakfast and coffee before?’

Harry nodded, immediately regretting that decision. Once he was sure he wouldn’t throw up, he spoke. ‘ Yeah, sounds good. Let me freshen up and we’ll go’.

‘I’ll be waiting outside. I need fresh air’ Niall said, ignoring Harry’s groan’s of pain as he made his way to the bathroom...

 

‘I’m never drinking again’ Harry moaned, as he took a sip of his coffee, the hot liquid nearly burning his mouth.

‘Yeah, I’ve heard that before’ Niall said, with a laugh. They fell into companionable silence until they walked onto the University campus. ‘See you after class? Could meet up with Liam and go jam in the studio for a bit?’

Harry checked his mental timetable in his head. He didn’t have work that night, so his schedule was clear. ‘Sure. Sounds good. Text me when me where you want to meet and I’ll meet you there’

Niall nodded. ‘Great. Have fun in Drama!’ he called, as he headed toward towards Music block.

Harry waved to his retreating form before climbing the steps to the Drama department and heading to his classroom. 

Opening the door, he found a few students already there, including his best friend, Jade Thirlwall. He smiled at the sunglasses covering her eyes and made his way over to her.

‘Morning, Sunshine’ he greeted, laughing when she smacked him harshly on the arm. 

‘Don’t ‘Morning, Sunshine ’me! How much did we drink last night? Me and Perrie can’t remember getting home...’ Jade said, trying to sound threatening, but sounding like she was a disgruntled little girl.

Harry laughed, sitting down and slinging his arm over her shoulder. ‘Me and Niall made sure you both got home safe. And I got a slap on the arm for it!’ 

Jade looked at him, taking off her sunglasses, and having the decency to look a little guilty for slapping him. ‘Oh. Thanks, Haz’ she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the darkness.

‘Right class! Ready for a good lesson!’ The shout of their teachers loud voice had some students groaning. ‘Now, now. You shouldn’t have gone out drinking on a school night, should you?’ he reprimanded them. 

A few students grumbled out an apology. Harry and Jade were not one of them.

‘Right then... Let’s get to work!’

 

Harry loved Drama, but when his teacher paired him up with someone who wasn’t his best friend, things had gone downhill... Fast.

‘Come on, Harry. It’s not that bad. Sometimes it’s good to work with other people who you haven’t worked with before’ Louis Tomlinson said, as he watched Harry pack up his bag after class. 

‘I know, but...’ Harry trailed off, not wanting to offend Louis.

‘Let me guess. You work better with someone who you know?’ 

Harry nodded. ‘Sorry. It’s just the way I’ve always worked’

‘Hey, don’t apologize. I understand. But, maybe you could give us a shot...’ Louis asked, before hearing how that sounded. ‘I mean with the writing...’

Harry let out a chuckle, turning towards him. ‘You want to give us a shot? Do you think we’ll work?’ 

Louis couldn’t decide whether Harry was answering his innuendo or his amendment, so he decided to play it safe. ‘Yeah. If we put our ideas together, who knows? We could have a shot at having our script being performance at the end of year showcase!’ 

Harry thought for a second. Working with the hottest guy in his class and having their work performed? He nodded. ‘Okay, I guess you have a point. And that would be cool, seeing our work performed’  
Louis smiled and picked up his own Adidas throw-over bag. ‘So... Is that a yes?’

Harry smiled back and grabbed his own bag, slipping it over his shoulder. ‘Yes. Are you free now? Maybe we can go for coffee? Or something?’

‘Coffee’s good. Let’s go!’ Harry watched Louis, as he bounced to the doors of the Drama block, smiling as he followed him...

 

 

‘So, how would you like the piece to start?’ Harry asked, as they sat down in a secluded booth with steaming coffees.

‘Hmm... How about for today, we leave the Drama stuff behind? I want to get to you’ Louis said, adding a sugar pocket to his coffee.

Harry raised an eyebrow and bit down on his lip to stop the smile from spreading across his face. ‘What do you want to know?’

‘Whatever you want to tell me’

Harry cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee. ‘Well.. I’ve got an older sister, a lovely mother and a great step-father. What about you?’

‘Four younger sisters, a step-father and a gorgeous mother. I couldn’t live with them’

Harry smiled. ‘Where are you from?’

‘Donny. Born and raised. You?’

‘Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. Lovely place’ Harry said, drinking some more of his coffee. ‘So-’

‘You close? With your family?’

Harry blinked. He thought they were done with the 20 questions, but evidently not. ‘Erm.. Yeah. Especially me and Gemma. She was the first person I came out to. Helped me tell our mum, even though she already knew. Mother’s Intuition apparently’.

Louis laughed. ‘Oh, I know all about Mother’s Intuition. How mine claimed she knew too from that. Think it clicked for her when I wanted to play with my sister’s toys when I was little and not my own’

Harry laughed. ‘Oh yeah. Barbie over Action Man everyday’ he said, causing Louis to laugh loudly. Harry liked that laughed. He wanted to hear it more. He wanted to be the one to cause it.

Their eyes met and their laughter faded. Can eyes actually be that blue? If so, it should be illegal. 

‘Your eyes are so blue’ Harry inwardly cringed when he heard himself speak. 

Louis smiled and straightened back up, sipping at his coffee. ‘Thanks. Never knew you could have eyes that green either. I kind of like it...’ he admitted.

Harry’s head snapped up. ‘Yeah? You like green eyed boys?’

‘Not usually’ Louis said, bluntly. ‘But I can make acceptances sometimes’. His eyes flickered back to Harry, looking at the green eyed boy under his lashes.

‘So...’ Harry leaned in closer, his arm resting on the table, bent at the elbow. ‘Am I an acceptance?’ he whispered.

Louis smirked. He liked this guy. ‘Well...’ he shrugged lightly. He was about to speak further when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. 

Harry blinked and felt heat rushing across his face. What the hell was he thinking? Flirting with someone who he was only just getting to know? He was brought back to reality when Louis was speaking in a rush.

‘ ...Okay. Okay, calm down. I’m going to drive up, okay? Fizzy, please! I’ll be there soon!’ Louis hung up and got to his feet, shoving his phone back in his pocket. ‘I’m sorry, H, but I need to go. Family emergency...’ He looked round and felt in his pockets for  
something before he produced a pen. ‘Call me, later on. I can’t wait to hear your ideas!’ 

Louis was gone before Harry managed to pick up the piece of paper...

 

 

‘So, how your script writing going?’ Jade asked Harry, two weeks later, when they were chilling on the sofa with pizza and wine.

Harry nodded, as he took a bite of pizza. ‘Going good’ he said, round a mouthful of pizza. He swallowed before he carried on. ‘Louis is... such a good writer’ 

Jade smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. ‘That was a pause. You sure you weren’t going to say anything else?’

Harry blushed. ‘Well, he’s hot as well, but that-’

‘Does he think the same about you?’

Harry blinked. ‘I don’t know, but... He stares at me sometimes, I can feel him watching me’ he admitted.

Jade squealed loudly, making Niall jump, as he walked into the living room. ‘What the hell is wrong with her?’ he asked, placing his guitar on the ground and reaching for a slice of pizza.

‘Harry’s got a lover!’ Jade sing-songed. Niall’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He reached over and smacked Harry on the head.

‘HEY!’

‘You have a lover-’

‘He’s not my lover! She’s exaggerating!’  Harry said loudly, over Jade’s laughter. ‘He’s... a crush’

‘Who is he?’ Niall asked, already going for another slice of pizza.

‘Louis Tomlinson’

‘He’s in our Drama class. He’s also Harry’s script writing partner’ Jade explained. 

Niall gasped in realization. ‘He’s the one you’ve been blowing off the studio sessions for!’

‘Twice! And we seriously needed the time to write!’ 

‘Yeah, of course you did!’ Niall chuckled, not believing Harry one bit. Harry rolled his eyes and settled back against the couch, his eyes sliding back to T.V, as Niall and Jade started talking...

 

 

‘So, when do we get to meet lover-boy?’ Niall asked, as he, Harry and Jade walked down the night-time street towards the clubs.

‘Not while you still call him lover-boy!’ Harry answered, his hand tucked into his leather jacket pockets.

‘Why are we going out so late anyway? Most of the clubs will be shutting soon!’ Jade asked Niall, seeing as it was his idea.

‘Last drink orders are always the best’

‘No, they aren’t!’ 

Harry rolled his eyes and walked a bit quicker, ignoring the argument behind him. He really needed a drink and to get somewhere warm.

‘Hey, what’s the rush?’ Niall called

Harry looked over his shoulder, still walking forward towards the club. ‘I want a drink before they close. Now, hurry up!’ he said, turning back round and stumbled to a stop when he heard a very familiar laugh. He felt Niall and Jade stop behind him, confused to why he had stopped walking when he was the one desperate for a drink.

‘What’s up?’ Jade asked, pulling her black pea-coat tighter around her body.

Harry’s gaze was fixed straight ahead, on a couple walking up the street. A pink haired girl was cuddled tightly into the guys side, her arm round his waist, his arm round her shoulder with their hands clasped tightly in each others, both clearly very drunk and laughing at something funny. 

Louis looked up, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter. ‘Hey, Harry. Heading out? Better hurry. The bars are closing... It’s really, really late’

The girl cuddled into his side laughed. ‘Really late’ she echoed, before she looked up at Louis, her eyes glittering. ‘Let’s get you to bed. You’ll feel it in the morning and I don’t fancy being on the receiving end of your hangover’ 

Louis looked down at her, their foreheads pressed together. ‘But you’re staying with me, so you’ll have to. You promised to look after me!’ 

Pink haired girl groaned, while Louis laughed and pulled her closer, if that was possible. ‘Come on’ he said to her, pulling her forward past Harry, Niall and Jade, as he began walking again. ‘See you later, Harry!’ he called over his shoulder, as he and the girl disappeared back down the street. 

Niall slowly dragged his eyes to Harry’s, sympathy evident in them.

‘Oh, Haz. A straight guy? Really?’

Harry was watching still watching the couple as they disappeared round the corner. He opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it, deciding against arguing.

He looked at Jade. ‘He’s not straight... Is he? You’ve worked with him once’

Jade scoffed. ‘Yeah, for fifteen minutes in our first lesson. Wasn’t really focusing on whether he was straight or not, either.’

Harry groaned. ‘This isn’t happening’ he groaned, wincing when Niall slapped his hand onto his shoulder and started walking him down the street.  
‘Come on. Think we all need a drink now’

 

 

Louis awoke late the next day, letting out a loud groan as he came to the land of living. He tried lifting his head, only finding the strength to turn onto his side, finding Lottie asleep next to him, wrapped up in the bed throw he kept at the bottom of the bed.

He lay there staying at her for a few seconds before he found the strength to roll back over and climb from his bed. He stumbled over to his bathroom and blasted the cold water, bending his body to drink from the tap.

Once he felt slightly refreshed, he straightened back up and splashed his face with water, before reaching into the shower and turning on the water. He jumped slightly as the ice cold water hit his skin, waiting until it was lukewarm to step under the spray,  
washing away the  lingering smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

He felt more like himself when he stepped from the shower, tying a towel round his waist. He stepped back into his room, Lottie sprawled out on his bed now he wasn’t occupying it. He headed to his dresser, quickly changing into boxers, sweatpants and an  
Adidas sweater, before he flung the towel back into his bathroom.

He turned back to his sister, before shaking her awake gently. He dodged a slap to his face, chuckling. ‘Lottie, wake up’ he said, still shaking her.

‘Sod off’ Lottie grumbled, pulling the throw over her head.

‘I need McDonalds and Starbucks and I know you’ll need them too’ Louis watched as Lottie slowly pulled the throw from her face.

‘Double cheeseburger and chocolate Mcflurry? with Hazelnut hot chocolate?’

Louis rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. ‘Lottie, just get washed and dressed. I’m leaving in fifteen’.

Lottie watched him leave the room, making sure he was out of sight before she dived for his draw full of Adidas sweaters. She dug out her favourite one, a simple, oversized white hoodie with black stripes down the sleeves. She threw it on the bed, before she went to shower quickly.

Exiting the shower, she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, walking back into the bedroom. She quickly got dressed, tying her hair up in a loose bun after towel drying it and adding some product to it. 

‘Lottie, hurry up!’ 

‘I'm coming!’ she called back. She finished tying her shoelaces before grabbing her phone and wallet, heading to where Louis was waiting in the hallway for her...

 

 

They entered the coffee shop first, Lottie favouring her hot drink first over her favourite food. 

‘I’ll get them. Least I can do’ she said with a smile. She placed their orders with the server behind the counter, smiling when Louis hugged her tightly from behind, pressing a kiss to her hair.

‘Seeing how I paid for most of your drinks last night, I should think so’ Louis told her, grunting when his sister elbowed him in the ribs.

‘Go find a table and stop being a menace’

‘I’m going to the toilet, you find a table’ Louis said, quickly rushing off for the men’s room. Once he did his business, he was washing his hands when the door opened and Harry walked in. 

‘Hey Haz. Haven’t heard from you yet. Missed my good morning text today’ Louis admitted, his smile fading as Harry glared at him lightly. ‘You okay? What's wrong?’ he asked.

Harry scoffed and shook his head. He started walking towards a stall, but Louis grabbed his arm. ‘Hey, what’s wrong? What’s happened?’ 

‘Leave me alone, Louis. Just go back to your business and I’ll do mine, okay’ Harry felt guilty when he saw hurt flash across Louis’ face. He quickly turned away disappeared into a stall, hearing the bathroom door open and close.

Louis stormed out of the bathroom, almost crashing into Lottie holding two take out cups. 

‘I got them to takeout instead. Thought it’d be quicker’ Lottie handed Louis his drink, noticing he was tense. ‘You okay?’ she asked, softly. 

‘Yeah, let’s go’ Louis grabbed her hand and pulled her along, heading back to his car, his mind distracted about Harry’s behaviour...

 

 

‘We only came out last night, why are we here again?’ Harry groaned, as Niall shoved a colourful cocktail in his hand.

‘Shut up and drink. You’re pining and you need to get over it. Class today was unbearable with you breathing down my neck’ Jade scowled at Harry, who looked a little guilty. 

They had Drama for two hours at the end of the day. With things tense between Harry and Louis, The latter didn’t turn up to class, so Harry had spent two hours reading over their script and trying to distract Jade and her Drama partner, Jed.

‘I’m sorry’ he apologized, throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him, in a friendly hug.

‘Head’s up. Four o’clock’ Niall said, before taking a sip of his drink.

Harry and Jade followed Niall’s gaze and saw Louis dancing with a couple of guys and the pink haired girl again. Judging from his dancing, he had been there a lot longer than Harry and his friends.

‘Just go over and talk to him’ 

Harry was about to reject that idea when the boy in question locked eyes with him. The blue eyes he loved so much darkened with anger, as he stalked forward towards him. 

‘Oh shit’ Niall muttered behind him, dragging Jade away with him as Louis got closer to Harry.

‘You!’ Louis stumbled slightly as he tried to look intimidating. ‘You stalking me, Harry?’

Harry took a sip of his drink. ‘No. I just want a good time with my friends. Please don’t ruin that’ 

‘Some friends they are, leaving you on your own’ Louis took a swig of the beer he was drinking from the bottle. His eyes dragged up and down Harry’s body. ‘You look hot tonight, Haz’

Harry sighed, but he couldn’t help his own eyes admiring Louis body in a tight white shirt and very tight skinny jeans. ‘Louis, you’re drunk’ he said, looking away from him.

He gasped when Louis grabbed his wrist tightly and dragged him out of the club and into the toilets. Harry struggled in his grip, trying to get free as the door swung shut.

‘Louis, let go!’ he shouted, surprised when Louis listened to him. However, he backed up against the wall when Louis moved closer to him. 

‘Are you still my friend, Harry?’ Louis asked, his hands holding onto Harry’s shoulders.

Harry sighed and looked down at the boy. ‘Of course, I am’

‘Then, why were you mad at me earlier?’

‘Louis-’

‘I like you, Harry! And you hurt me! Nobody gets a second chance if they hurt me, but I’m willing to give you one... Come home with me and we can talk.’ Louis broke off, as he dragged his eyes down his body, making it clear what Louis wanted. ‘I want you to come with me...’ he whispered, a small smirk appeared on his lips.

Harry’s eyes widened at Louis’ innuendo. He was still processing it when he felt soft lips against his. His eyes fluttered shut at the feel. They soft, just like he had always imagined. The coffee dates they had made a tradition, he was always staring at them,  
wondering what they felt like.

He responded, lost in the feel of his lips. It was only when Louis’ hand slipped down his body that he came to senses. He shoved Louis away from him, horrified at his own actions.

‘What’s wrong?’ Louis asked, holding onto the sink to keep his balance.

‘I’m not being labelled a home wrecker. You want me? You come clean your girlfriend!’ Harry spat, before he wrenched the door open and headed back into the club, finding Niall and Jade tucked away in the corner.

‘Give me that!’ Harry snatched Jade’s vodka and cranberry drink out of her hand and downed it, much to Jade horror and Niall’ amusement.

‘What the hell!’ Jade shrieked, punching her best friends shoulder.

‘I’m sorry, I needed that’ He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the bar ‘I’ll buy you another. Just help me forget Louis Tomlinson...’

 

 

‘Excuse me, can I sit here?’ Lottie jumped at the voice by her side. She looked up from her laptop to find a green eyed, brown, curly haired boy stood next to her. 

‘Erm... Yeah... Sure’ she stuttered, motioning for Harry to take a seat opposite her. 

Harry pulled out the chair and sat down, a coffee in his hand. They were in silence for a few moments, before Harry spoke.

‘Your boyfriends cheating on you’

Harry could’ve slapped himself for blurting that out. The girl in-front of him snapped her head up, her faded pink hair settling round her face. 

‘Excuse me?’ she asked, slowly.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so insensitive. I just...’ Harry took a deep breath. ‘You’re a very girl, lovely even. It’s just... you can do a lot better than your cheating boyfriend...’

The girl looked murderous, her blue eyes slowly darkening. ‘Excuse me? How do you know my boyfriend? Tell me everything you know!’

The girl seemed to be getting upset, but Harry’s brain to mouth filter didn’t seem to co-operate with him. ‘He’s my drama partner. We’ve been paired up and he used an innuendo on me. I accidently used one back then he retracted... I’m so sorry, please don’t  
look at me like I’m a home wrecker, because that’s the last thing I am! I promise you! And then he was flirting with me, so I flirted back. I swear that was it. Harmless flirting. And then I see you on a night out with him... The night we met, you two were walking up the street, all tangled up with each other! And last night...’ Harry broke off, for air and to close his eyes, not wanting to see the heartbroken look on the girls face when he told her the last part. ‘Last night, he kissed me in the toilets! I swear, I pushed away he second I came back to my senses...’

The girl was silence for a few minutes and Harry cracked open his eyes to see a stunned look on her face, her eyebrows almost to her hairline.

‘Can you say something? Anything? I don’t care if you offend me!’ Harry rushed out, feeling the nerves get the better of him.

‘Drama partner?’

‘Yeah...’

Lottie’s eyes lit up. ‘You’re Harry!’ 

Harry frowned. He had just told the girl her boyfriend was cheating on her and she sounded... Happy?

‘I’m sorry, your boyfriends cheating on you and you’re happy about it?’ 

Lottie looked as though she was struggling to hold something back. Harry found out a few seconds later that it was laughter.

‘Oh my god...’ she calmed down once she got a hold of herself. ‘Oh, honey. It’s lovely you care for me enough to tell me that, even though you don’t know me... but everything you’ve just said, I know all about it... Louis isn’t my boyfriend, he’s my older  
brother...’

Harry look of confusion turned deeper. ‘What?’.

Lottie laughed and pulled out her phone, pushing her laptop aside and flipping her phone around to show Harry her lock screen photo. A photo of herself, Louis and a older woman, who Harry assumed was their mother. All three faces had the exact same smiles  
and crinkles by their eyes.

Harry slowly dragged his eyes up to Lottie. ‘Oh. My. God’. Now he felt ashamed. ‘I am so, so, so sorry!’ Now he began to panic. ‘Oh god, Louis! I’ve been horrible to him...’ 

Lottie was laughing and waved her hand. ‘Oh... honey, this is going to be such a funny story to tell Mum! Been mistaken for his girlfriend, that is a first!’ 

Harry let out a chuckle, before he clambered to his feet. ‘I’m sorry. I need to find Louis. Again, I’m sorry...’ he trailed off, when he realised he still didn’t know the girls name.

‘Lottie’ 

‘Lottie. Pretty name for a pretty girl. Sorry again...’ And then he was gone, Lottie’s laughter ringing in his ears...

 

 

Sister! Sister! Of course the Universe would fuck him over and have him make a complete arse of himself Harry thought, as he sprinted down the street and towards Louis’ block of dorms. He sprinted towards the front door, pushing it open and heading for the  
stairs, sprinting up to Louis’ floor, banging on the door when he reached it. 

He stretched his arms above his head, breathing heavily. Running for twenty minutes without a break was some thing he wasn’t doing again anytime soon. His lungs were burning. He knocked on the door again, hearing laughter behind the door.

‘Louis! Louis, it’s me! I’m so sorry. I’m so, so ,so sorry!’ Harry panted, pressing his forehead against the cool wood. ‘She told me. Lottie. She told me the truth and showed me a picture. Your family genes are strong! You’ve both got your mothers eyes and  
smile... And I just ran twenty minutes without stopping to tell you that...’

The door flew open and Harry only just managed to keep himself upright, when it revealed Louis and Lottie both laughing hard.

Harry frowned. ‘How the hell did you beat me here?’ he asked Lottie, who was leaning heavily on Louis.

‘Having a car really cuts down your running time’ she said, before she managed to get herself under control  and stepped back to let Harry in. ‘Just so you know, I’m will hold this over you for the rest of your life...’ she told him, before she disappeared down the  
hallway to the living room.

Harry shut the door behind him, his face red as a tomatoes. ‘Louis, I’m so sorry’ he apologized.

Louis still had laughter tremors running through his body, but he linked his arms round Harry’s neck. ‘She told me everything and it all became clear why you were acting like you were, while she was telling the story’ 

Harry gazed down at him. ‘So, you do like me?’

Louis nodded. ‘Think we could give us a shot?’ he asked cheekily, repeating one of the first things he ever said to Harry.

Harry smiled back, his dimples appearing in full force. ‘Yeah, we can’ before he leaned down and connected their lips deeply. 

Louis’ lips were still as soft as he remembered the night before...


End file.
